Dante Anthony Redgrave
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante Anthony Redgrave vs The Spectre (Completed by TISSG7Redgrave) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History There was a family that consisted of a demon lord named Sparda, a female saiyan named Lisa and their twin children: Dante and Vergil. There were happy together even when chased around to get killed. But Dante had to shoulder a burden that cannot be described because in his sleep his parents transfused all the blood from every race in existence making him a hybrid for every single race that ever lived. He will also have to face an opponent that will destroy their Omniverse and if not stop then he will destroy fiction all together as he heard his parents talking out it. Later during the years he lived a more or less normal life but with very intense training to prepare the brothers. Then their mother and father died out of natural causes so they set out to explore their entire omniverse. Death Battle Info Background Height: 190cm Weight: Unknown Age: 20 at pre-journey Ageless from Post-Journey and so forth Hybrid of every race in existence Likes to eat foods like pizza burgers and lots of things at once Hobbies: Playing games, eating, sleeping Occupation: Merchenary now merchant Arsenal: Pre-Journey: Rebellion Excalibur Flintlock pistol ammo: infinite ammo Red Queen: Exceed effect Sword Twin Sword Yamato (sometimes) Broadsword Pistol Twin pistols Shotgun Blue Rose god armor Chain vest Metal armour King’s armour Knight amour (sometimes) luce and umbra ebony and ivory Mary anne’s pistol ring of Sparta ring of fire ring of water ring of lightning ring of wind ring of darkness ring of light ring of namera hermes boots swag hat Johnny’s glasses All other DMC weapons not mentioned and use all their skills just too many to mention XD Bangle of Time Force Edge (can transform to Sword of Sparda) Power pole Nimbus cloud Personas Ninja weapons Chaos emeralds (can turn to super emeralds) Master emerald (sometimes) Seven world rings The infinity and eternity arcana (self-made arcana) or basically a ton of things Transformations: Post-Journey/Pre-Angelo arc and so forth: All weapons in existence in Fiction and non-fiction Has every single transformations and still can combine them Power: Superhuman Strength: pre-journey at his base max can lift planets while full power can lift multiple multiverses and post-journey and so forth can easily lift reality and fiction in base without trying like using his pinky Superhuman Speed: pre-journey at base max can travel through solar systems in seconds full power can travel through an omniverse in less than an hour post-journey and so forth can infinitely cross reality and fiction Superhuman Endurance: Pre-Journey tanked planet busting attacks with ease in base Full power can tank many multiversal destructions post-journey and so forth he is indestructible Immortality via eternal atoms: has to destroy him in all physical, astral and spiritual plane simultaneously Immortality via his dimension: he cannot be killed in his dimension at all and can transport enemies there and if he sees anyone as his enemies then dimension strips the enemy of their powers and abilities until they cannot survive at all Stand abilities: Foolish Emperor's Chariot: Enchances all his powers and can copy any kind of actions he has seen plus it evolves in a rapid rate Foolish Emperor's Chariot Requiem: Controls manipulations like soul, reality warp, time, atoms, etc Cloth abilities: More to be added…... Feats: Pre-Journey: Lifted Multiverses and can throw 10 of them in each time per nano-second (via going all out) Can casually move through solar systems at base full power he can cross an entire hyper verse in less than a minute and reacts to things in less than a atom second casually at full power Fought so many monster and killed them without trying When angered his energy is so powerful he can destroy the heart of the omniverse just by existing (it will take roughly 20 till 30 seconds if he doesn’t cool down or has to be somewhere that life and death don’t matter to him aka his personal dimension) effectively destroying the omniverse they are in and fiction and reality can become unstable and can be destroyed Possesses the blood of everything in existence (via blood transfution) making him a hybrid and possesses all the traits and powers of every race that ever existed and none of the weakness (in a human body though) Can only die if his soul, physical, and spirit at the same time but will recover instantly in his dimension, which is indestructible unless he chooses to destroy it Can run across the omniverse 3 times in less than an hour Powers cannot be taken cause it’s too dangerous and destroy the person who tries to take it Saw his past self was ever killed twice (first time asked his friends to build the time machine if he died but when his past-self died he was still alive killed the person who did it and resurrect himself). The second he did it himself as a test and still survived later resurrected him (this feat is post journey but in post and so on this is very very common) Survived being inside an eternal black hole and escaped it without much effort Immune to soul manipulation, time manipulation, reality manipulation, atom manipulation, plot manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, History Manipulation, Life-Death Manipulation (even if they are death incarnate/ the embodiment of death and can kill them), Evolution Manipulation, Nonexistence (can hurt anyone that is nonexistence/that floats out of existence), Fate Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Heart Manipulation, Concept Destruction, Logic Manipulation, Hax, Perspective Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Unrestricted Wishes, Truth Manipulation, Memory manipulation, Mata-Physics Manipulation, one hit kill moves (will take some damage later at post-journey won’t take damage at all) or any dangerous manipulation shrugs it off up close even if the person thinks he doesn’t exist and tries to manipulate he will still exist. When he’s creator was killed in the past and erased out of existence he was again still alive and rewind the damage twice (in pre-journey and post-journey but in post and so on this is very very common) Punched 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times a millisecond Resisted with actual eternal hellfire that is far hotter than the sun and the fire can destroy a universe in one go Transcends every laws of physics, magic, reason and logic Has every stand in existence and amp them infinitely then their original counterparts Resurrected his brother Can master every single weapon by knowing what the weapons is only Was stated by the creator of the omniverse he will lose if they battle one on one Post-Journey/Pre-Angelo: Travelled to every single universe (fiction and non-fiction with his brother to train and is acquainted with everyone) Everything in fiction like Internet and actual reality times infinity and beyond (it was a simultaneous assault all of them had there weakness removed, full potential unleashed, and all were extremely bloodlust also he amped everyone's power by infinity for fun to the point where the atoms or bugs/weakest characters or beings, etc are stronger than the true omnipotents before the amp but still failed spectacularly lol as it ended in less than an atom second with zero effort in base form and not moving an atom millimeter aka his body not moving) Note: if he lets all of them attack simultaneously he will survive regardless unscratched as he is absolutely indestructible he just ended it cause he knew it would bore him to death (this really happened in his base form) After his one month training on controlling his powers and mastering it he could easily defeated the creator of the omniverse in one blow Can fight for eternity Beyond every concept like time, space, distance, etc basically everything Lifted Reality and Fiction infinitely all at once Can destroy reality and fiction infinitely always on accident even without thinking and recreate like nothing happened Beyond every concept like time, space, distance, etc basically everything Redirected the anti-life equation (loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side) against his opponents and is unaffected by it at all Fights people regularly even if they control their reality in their dimension and beat them easily Easily faster than omnipresent Very aware he is a fiction character breaks fourth walls and his creator cannot destroy him out of existence, as he is immune to being erased Created the concept where he cannot be hurt, unbeatable and un-killable by any means and can kill anyone even if they achieved perfect immortality and eternal youth or made the concept (because he just used it and can just destroy the concept for them) Defeated countless of opponents with no difficulty whatsoever Post-Angelo Arc: To be Added Weakness: Pre-Journey: Inexperienced with his powers (but every fight he gets tremendously better) Anger has to be managed and clouds his judgment Reckless Rushes into things without thinking Post-Journey/Pre-Angelo: Holds back a lot (but him even existing will be problem as he can just kill everyone by accident on a whim also other than that he is beyond the concept of weakness never having a true weakness only for personality issues) Lazy to a fault (but again this isn't power issue more like personality issues) Post-Angelo/Pre-1000 Demon Blood War: To be Added Post-1000 Demon Blood War/Pre-Pandora's Awakening Arc: To be Added Post-Pandora's Awakening/Pre-Ragnarok Arc: To be Added Post-Ragnarok/Pre-Final Arc To be Added Post-Final Arc To be Added Gallery (Transformations) Quotes "You look strong let's fight" "Hey shithead you think your hotshot get the fuck of my way before I turn you into atoms" at the start of his fight with the spectre "I'm just warming up" "Hmmm I can't fool around that much now" "Ok fucker now you got me serious hope you said your last prayers" Mary Sue Score: 35 Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Assassin Category:Time Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Original Characters Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Knife Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Warrior Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators